


Бесполезный джедай

by Graanda



Series: Про ведьму и отшельника [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Obi-Wan Kenobi, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: Пятнадцать лет - долгий срок, чтобы забыть себя. Иногда не получается.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Series: Про ведьму и отшельника [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952011
Kudos: 3





	Бесполезный джедай

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать продолжением истории фф "Последняя надежда" по прошествии пятнадцати лет, уже после событий МЖС.  
> Или читать как еще одну историю по Вентроби, которых, Сила знает, меньше, чем хотелось бы.

Асажж крутила ножку бокала между пальцами и кривилась, перебирая мос-эспийскую кислятину на языке. Даже не поинтересовалась, что ей налили: если не спрашивать, будет не так паршиво. Бармена она когда-то знала, и он, похоже, припомнил, что знал ее. Налил что-то из-под полы и ушел к другой стороне стойки выбивать кредиты из пропившихся шулеров.

Ее не было на Татуине пятнадцать лет. Лет девять назад тут было дело, но она еще тогда слила его Фетту, жалуясь на проклятущий песок. Она терпеть не могла песок. Сейчас ей казалось, что он прилип ей к горлу. Залпом она опустошила бокал.

«На юг» — было сказано в докладе. Она опустила глаза к деке.

«Двадцать три километра, поселок Зарош. Западные горы, дом под второй вершиной у скважины».

«В городе?»

«Не появлялся».

Она запихнула деку в сумку. Викуэй из-за плеча предложил дешевый спайс. Она предложила ему дорогой, он сплюнул, обругался на своем языке и толкнул дурь соседу. Соседу было скучно, и она затянулась вместе с ним. Потом они вышли, и звезды спустились алмазами.

— Старик, — затянувшись еще раз, описала она ему, — ходит как блаженный, кутается в хламиду, не чешет бороду…

— Тут старики не живут.

Асажж горько сплюнула под ноги и поплелась к кару.

Западные горы встретили ее в полночь. Западные тускены через полчаса, но стоило ей включить меч, как они разбежались. Она отловила одного, и он указал на север.

В ушах звенел хрусталь, в пустыне стонало небо. Покосившаяся хижина пряталась от дневного зноя под каменным горным навесом.

Она услышала его в Силе еще до того, как остановила кар. Увидела за плечом синего длинноволосого мужика в мантии, но лишь только обернулась, как он пропал. О том, что спайс был у нее хороший, викуэю она наврала.

Дверь раскрыла пинком.

Кеноби сидел на полу у стола и встретился с нею взглядом.

— Зачем пришла?

Асажж сделала несколько шагов и остановилась напротив.

Криффов джедайский пророк. Из ума выжил, а из Силы все никак не мог. Она знала, что он пытался.

— Заскучала.

Пока он не успел опомниться, она прокрутилась на носке и вышибла из него сознание ботинком. Об этом он тоже знал, но инстинкты вместо Силы пропить-то удалось. Синий мужик за спиной как-то невнятно скривил губы.

Они были на корабле к трем. И к полудню на Малакоре.

Корабль смог залететь в пещеру. Кеноби так и не спал, как пришел в себя. У нее заснуть не выходило. Всю дорогу молчали.

— Тысяча лет прошла, — объявила ему Асажж, как только они спустились по трапу. — И тысячу лет назад здесь умирали джедаи. Через тысячу лет придут другие и скажут то же про твой храм. Мы никому не нужны в этом мире, Кеноби. Он прекрасно справится и без нас.

Она без изящества свалилась на пол и потерла пальцами виски. Вытянула ноги вперед, оперлась спиной о корабль. Голова трещала.

— Этому миру срать на сраного мессию, которого ты просрал.

Она закурила и протянула ему сигаретку.

Кеноби смотрел вперед, и она видела, как бороздят морщины лицо. Она бросила сигарету на землю и тоже посмотрела вперед. Какие-то дурные птицы гоняли по пещере друг друга и переругивались на своем птичьем, как базарные торговки. Асажж потянула его за мантию, и он уселся на землю рядом с ней. Она толкнулась головой ему в плечо.

— Я тоже скучал, Асажж.

Комок застрял у нее в горле и разродился маноанским морским ежом.

Она заревела, как не ревела уже лет двадцать, и выплакала ему в мантию все, что осталось в голове от спайса. Стало невыносимо хуже.

— Хватит закапывать себя под этот песок, Кеноби, — прохрипела она.

— Миру и правда не нужны джедаи, Асажж. Ему нужно, чтобы это просто кончилось.

— Миру срать.

Он обернул к ней голову и улыбнулся. Проскреб по виску бородой.

— Миру срать, Кеноби. Но лично я бы от Оби-Вана не отказалась.


End file.
